Lucid Dreams
by Luna25684
Summary: A strange girl turned up at the manor one night, strangely out of nowhere. On the outside, she seemed human enough to the eyes, but there was just something about her that intrigued the demon butler and nagged at his conscious, telling him that no matter how normal or human this young, fragil girl appeared, she is anything but.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own Black Butler.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Phantomive Manor**

All was dark and quite as the plane touched down on the illuminated runway of Heathrow Airport. The aircraft traveled around a bit before finally stopping to allow its passengers to disembark. As soon as the captain made the necessary announcements, the dark haired girl sitting in first class of the American Airline sent the needed message to the person coming to pick her up.

Once done, she got up, took down her carry-on luggage, and exited the plane with the rest of the passengers from her section, which wasn't much but that was the reason why she was allowed to come on this flight instead of be forced to take a private plane.

Once she finally got her bags, the young girl made her way to the exite to meet with the person picking her up, a happy smile on her face. As she walked, the girl passed a tall man in black, who looked down at her and smiled while she went on ignorant of the stranger. Suddenly, the sparkling world around her vanished into pitch black darkness.

 _Eh?_

The girl's blue eyes widened in shock before she suddenly felt herself falling in the dark void. Finally, after some time, she hit the ground and winched at the contact, her eyes closed as her luggages landed next to her in two loud thumps.

"Ow," she uttered, before rolling over and getting up. Opening her eyes, she found herself facing a large glass door and her browns knotted together. "Where am I?"

"Better question is, who are you?" came a voice with a British accent. "And what are you doing here?"

The girl turned toward the voice and found a black haired, eye-patch-wearing boy in a white shirt sitting on a large bed, a tall man in a black tailcoat next to him.

"Oh," said the girl. "Definitely not where I should be." She seemed to have switched from speaking in an American accent to a British one instead.

"And again, I ask, who are you?" the boy repeated his earlier question, glaring at her while his butler smirked on with a curious and contemplative look in his eyes.

The girl glared back at him. "Not a threat, that's for one," she answered. "And as for why I'm here? I have no idea." The two males frowned at the strange language and almost rude tone the girl gave off. It couldn't be helped, she left in a rather testy mood, and no one really enjoys a flight. "By the way, what time period is this?"

"The late 19th Century," the butler answered, a smirk present on his face as his eyes looked over her form. "1889, to be more precise."

"Victorian…?" her eyes shifted to the side. "The rise of the British Empire?"

"What?" the boy said, shocked as he descended the large bed.

"Oh?" said Sebastian. "So Great Britain is still rising and due to be greater in the future, is it?"

Ciel turned around and glared at the demon butler. "Future?" he questioned, his mind already forming a path yet still wanted confirmation from the man just to make sure.

"Yes, young master. I believe the young lady in front of you happens to be from the future. Though how far off, I do not know."

"Quite a clever butler, aren't you?" the girl observed, smiling at him.

"Of course," Sebastian bowed. "If I can't tell such a difference, then I can't possibly call myself the butler to the Earl of Phantomhive."

"The Queen's Guard Dog," the girl stated, shocking the two.

"How do you know that?" Ciel questioned.

The girl picked herself up off the floor. "My Grandfather told me, but that's not important," she answered. "Anyhow, my name is Alicia Jones and yes, I came from the future. And for the sake of maintaining that future," she paused and once again shifted her gaze away before returning to Ciel, "it's best you don't ask me anything about it. And by the way, do you happen to be in need of another maid? I need a place to stay until I can return to my time."

"Master?" Sebastian questioned, shifting his gaze to Ciel.

Ciel frowned in thought as he looked at her for a few moments, thinking of what to do. Finally, he sighed and turned back to bed. "Fine," he said, waving his hand. "Sebastian, show her to her room. This huge mansion can use an extra maid to help maintain it, I suppose." He got into bed and pulled the covers over.

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian, bowing to Ciel before turning to Alicia and motioned with his hand for her to walk with him to the door.

Alicia complied and grabbed her bags, causing Sebastian's eyebrows to rise.

"Oh," he said. "How convenient."

Alicia looked down at her two luggages before looking back at Sebastian's face, which was filled with interest at the wheels and handle of the bags. "Quite," she agreed. "By the way, I never quite caught your name?"

"You don't know?" Ciel questioned, turning to face them.

"I thought it was rude not to introduce yourself when you've meet for the first time, or am I wrong?" Alicia wondered, appearing innocent to the British culture.

Sebastian smiled as a tickmark appeared on Ciel's forehead before he got down and introduced himself to her, Sebastian helping him. "I apologize, I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of this manor. And this," he motioned to Sebastian, "is my butler, Sebastian." He yawned and Sebastian helped him return to bed.

Once settled, Sebastian turned to Alicia and proceeded to lead her out the door. The two walked in silent for a few moments.

"May I ask what happened to Ciel's… I mean, the Young Master's parents, Sebastian?" Alicia questioned.

Sebastian smiled. "Why didn't you ask him that yourself while we were in there, young lady?" he questioned back.

"I didn't mean to-… that is, I thought… never mind. You don't have to tell me."

"You just didn't want to hurt him, I take it?"

"Well… I know someone who is most likely around Ciel… I mean, the Young Master's age. A family member of mine who's name is Peter and he happens to be 12. Also he's… quite sensitive…" Her eyes trailed off to the side once more.

"You do that a lot, don't you, Miss?"

"Hm?" Alicia looked up at him.

"Look away… as though you're not sure, or there's something you're not telling us."

"Well…" Alicia shifted uneasily. "I'm not sure if he's sensitive or emotional. I mean… a lot of people say those things to him, and he does become upset, but he quickly bounces back and… does it all over again, complete… no, not completely ignoring others' words, but… I can tell that it hurt. His eyes never lie."

"I see," Sebastian closed his eyes. "And you should have asked the Young Master that question, Miss."

"Alicia. Please, call me Alicia, Sebastian."

"Hmm. I see that the people from the future are rather intimate, yes?"

"Very," said Alicia. "Especially in America… at least, from what I see. And what did you mean, that I should ask him?"

Sebastian smiled. "The Young Master is not as fragile as you think."

Alicia stared at him. "… I should guess not."

"So… you've been to America?"

"My Father's American," she smirked, and Sebastian noticed an odd twinkle in her eyes. "But my Grandfather's British, and as I am rather interested in the British Culture, he delightfully taught it to me, much to my father's abhor." She chuckled at the memory of her frantic father and the victorious smirk her grandfather wore that day she he held her, the girl whose first name he had given.

"You're a lady of a high class family, then?" Sebastian observed, looking at her soft and clean hand as well as her overall appearance.

Alicia was young and beautiful girl with long black hair, beautiful deep blue eyes with a perfect lip, and a smooth, scented whitish-tan skin. Her fragranced hair was nicely groomed and had two sparkling gold clips with the picture of a pick diamond flower attached to the back of her head, holding her hair in place. Not only that, but Alicia was also wearing a beautiful pair of post style earrings made of gold with pick flowers and green leaves.

As for her cloths, Alicia wore a lovely dress that consisted of a deep salmon colored top with two buttons that helped to expose her neck area quite nicely, and if the collar was moved just a little or if someone stood over her and looked down, they could easily see her boobs. Also, around her neck was a silver-chained necklace of a diamond heart. Below the top is a brown belt made of laces and after that was a black skirt with salmon colored polka dots. The skirt reach down to her kneed, which was covered by black tights, and was worn over the black frills underneath, which helped to make the skirt fan out more. Over her dress, Alicia wore a Designer brown sweater that covered her outfit quite nicely. She also had a small pink purse with her. As for shoes, she had on a pair of beautiful 2in black flats that really complemented her long legs.

Alicia thought about Sebastian's question. "I'm not sure," she answered after a few moment. "I don't know if grandfather has any title, but most people call father and grandfather 'Sir', though that just might be due to their posi- no… affiliations with the military. But we are rich, you are correct on that."

"Hmm. So then, why does a lady of a well of family such as yourself, who's never worked before in her life, want to be a maid?"

"Who says I've never worked before?" Alicia glared, picking up her bags as they walked up the stairs.

Sebastian smirked and went to help the troubled girl. "Your hands, perhaps?" He looked down at them before easily taking the two heavy bags from her.

Alicia crossed her arms and doesn't make to take back her heavy luggage from Sebastian. "They heal quickly, I'll have you know."

"Has medicine advance that much in the future?" Sebastian wondered, coming to a stop in front of a door and opened it. "This is your room."

Alicia stepped in as Sebastian put her two luggages down. The room she is given had only a small bed, a writing desk and a wardrobe.

"I hope this will do." Sebastian spoke up, smiling. "It's probably not as big as what you are-"

"No, it's fine," Alicia interrupted. "Thank you." She went to her bags and moved them away from Sebastian's side and in front of her new wardrobe.

"Very well than," said Sebastian. "If you need anything, just say my name, don't yell it-"

"But how will you hear me then?" she inquired.

Sebastian smiled. "I have my ways, don't you worry. Also, your room is right next door to Mey-Rin's, another maid of the manor. You can go to her as well, should you need anything. Now, for the schedule, breakfast and dinner are at 7, and lunch is at 12. The master sleeps at 10-

"A little late for a child his age, isn't it?"

"Oh, but he's not any ordinary child, my dear."

"Still…" Alicia looked uneasy as the image of a smiling and carefree blond haired, blue eyes youth entered her mind.

"I expect you to be quite should you find yourself still working after the hour?"

"Yes." Alicia nodded.

"Also, I hope you realize that you need to be up before 7?"

Alicia restrained the urged to roll her eyes and merely stared back at Sebastian, meeting him eye for eye. "Of course. After all, in the future, literacy rate has increased and everyone is required to attend school if they live in America," she bit back.

"I see. Well then, any questions?"

Alicia raised her hand mid way. "Yes. Um… the necessary? You know…" She shifted with a look of discomfort on her face, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Right over there." Sebastian pointed to the small can on the side of the room.

Alicia smiled and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, holding in her tears. "Of course," she said, than turned back to Sebastian. "Also, will I be able to take baths everyday?"

"… Yes, of course. Waters are down in the laundry room, next to the kitchen." Alicia nodded. "However, you must know that the water supplies are-"

"Limited," Alicia closed her eyes in defeat. "Yes. I know. The horror of living in the-… this age. Oh, just how did they do it? I can't even ima- no. No, Alicia, do not go there. Do not go there!" Her hands went up to her head to prevent the thoughts from emerging.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian questioned, appearing worry.

"Hah?" She turned to him. "Oh yes. Quite, thank you."

"All right than." Sebastian seemed unsure. "Well, if that is all, than I bid you good night."

"Yes, yes," Alicia nodded. "Good-" Her eyes widened and she quickly took hold of Sebastian's front coat, shocking him at her silent swiftness and sudden increase in strength. Perhaps this girl was not as weak as she first appeared to be after all?

"Candles!" Alicia uttered in urgency. "Do I have a lighter and some candles in my room?"

"Ah, yes," said Sebastian, turning away form her desperate eyes and walked over to the desk. He bent down in front of a lamp, opened its door, took one candle from the three he had in his hand, and set it inside the lap. Once finished, he straightened and turned to smile at the slightly uneasy Alicia. "Should you need more candles, they are just right beside the lap, along with the box of matches." He walked up to the door and Alicia moved out of the way from him to excite.

"Yes, thank you," she said, giving him a smile as she held onto the doorframe. "Well than, good night." She bowed a little.

"Good night, young lady," said Sebastian, before turning away as Alicia closed the door.

Once alone with no praying eyes watching him, the demon butler smiled an eerie smiled and said, "What an interesting being to come across. Alicia Jones, just what are you?"

And the room went black.

* * *

After closing the door, Alicia turned her back to it and sighed in relieve. She then looked at her bed before going to her new desk and set down her purse. She opened it and took out her phone to find it extremely low on battery, had no signals, but still had wifi. Sighing at the time, which now read 11 p.m., Alicia turned her phone off, deciding not to try and call anyone. Then, she looked over to her bags, walked to the larger one, set it laying down and dug though it to find her nightgown.

"It's a good thing I have my luggages with me," she said in her native English as she took out her white nightgown. "I wonder if that spell grandpa and daddy used on me worked against him?" She thought about it for a moment, frowning as she changed into her nightgown. "Oh, well," Alicia shrugged, standing up and heading over to her new desk, taking off her necklace. "He didn't say anything, if he noticed it, so I shouldn't worry." She place a folded blue handkerchief with the picture of pink roses on it down on the desk, opened it up a layer, and placed her necklace down on it before proceeding to take out her earrings and doing the same. Once finished, she covered it up and then looked uneasily at the can in the corner. "… No choice. I knew I should've gone before this. Ah, I want to cry. Daddy~." She whined into the heavens.

Once finished with her business, Alicia walked back to her desk, to the lamp on the table, bent down and blew out the fire before navigating her way to her new bed.

 _'_ _I wonder if Arthur's noticed I've gone missing?'_ Alicia wondered, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers and those who clicked follow and/or favorites!**

 **I hope this chapter entertains you and answer some questions as well as excite you to read on further.**

 **And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Black Butler.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Position**

Considering the fact that she usually needed to rise early to get ready for school, it was no surprise that Alicia woke up before the sun was up. Since she didn't know how to tell time here without some sort of device for aid, Alicia decided to just go with her instinct and guess that it was now around 5:30 in the morning, as that was usually the time she woke on week days.

Deducing that, Alicia threw the covers over and got out of bed, a bit tired and exhausted. She went over to her desk, lit a match and set it on the candle in the lap before bringing it over to her bags by the wardrobe.

Frowning at the small amount of light, Alicia heaved a heavy sigh to dismiss the thought of lighting another candle and instead, sat down, placing the lap a little ways away from her so that she wouldn't accidentally hit it and cause a fire.

First, Alicia decided to clean out her small bag, so she laid it down on it's back before proceeding to empty out the rest of its contents. Finding her toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as her face-wash in that bag, Alicia set the items aside along with her favorite towel. Then, she went on to hang up her clothes, which mostly consisted of dresses and skirts, with only three pairs of jeans total from both bags.

Once finished with the small bag, Alicia moved on to the bigger bag and took out her clothes from there first. She stared at the dress in her hand for a moment.

"It should be plain enough," said Alicia, before looking back to the rest of her clothes, both in the large bag and the ones she'd already put up, deeming them fit to wear in this time period, and nodded her head with determination as she set the dress aside for later wear. "A little too short for this time period though." She waved her hand over her dress and the length of the shirt suddenly grew longer to now come about halfway past her knee. Alicia smiled. "Better." She looked back at the rest of her clothes and began sorting through them, lengthening them whenever it was needed, which was almost all of them.

"It's a good thing that none of the ones I brought are that overly dramatic," she said. "But… some of the casuals may be too modern while the sweet lolies might not work in this time period at all, so I might just have to go with the gothic more." She frowned at the thought of having to wear GothLoli, having never really taken to the style as she placed the pretty pick dress with printed designs back into her bag, leaving it there because she won't be using it. "But I don't like that style, so I didn't collect that maybe. Oh well, I guess old school classic works to." Alicia smiled at the plain-laced dress in her hand. "Daddy did joke about bringing more of the Kuro/Shiro style, since I was visiting Drowning London…" She frowned. "Hah. I just realized… I'm going to have to wash these myself, by hand… Oh well, if Mommy can do it and Daddy did it before, I can do it too."

Once she finished sorting out her clothes, Alicia moved on to her shoes. Not one for very high heels or over the top laces and bows when it comes to shoes, Alicia only brought a pair of casual black boots, the black 2in flats she wore on her trip here, and one hime style shoes that she decided to leave in her bag.

Deciding that jewelries were not meant to be here, Alicia only took out some plain black hairpins and a large laced bow to hold up her hair. The only other piece she had on her was the precious necklace her father gave her, one that looked like an American Indian tribal symbol with a blue bead in the middle of the five points within the circle, and two silver fathers hanging down from it.

Since she didn't need to wash her hair today, Alicia sat down at her desk, took out her brush and a hair tie from her purse, and began to style her hair into a lovely side bun and placed the bow on top of it. After that, she took her towel, which had her toothbrush, toothpaste, and face-wash hidden in it, got her dress, which held her undergarments and stockings hidden underneath it, took her lamp, and opened the door to her room.

Just as she was about to step out, Alicia looked up and found herself staring into Sebastian's eyes once more.

"Oh," said Sebastian, tearing his eyes away from hers to look at her hair.

"Were you about to wake me?" she questioned, switching to a British accent.

"Yes," said Sebastian, looking back at her. "I came to give you your new cloth," he presented her with the black maid outfit that he had created just hours before. "Then I was going to show you to the laundry room and later introduce you to the other servants."

Alicia nodded and took the dress. "Ah, would you mind coming in and inspect my wardrobe to see if what I've taken out fits in with the current time period? I don't want to wear something that would change the style of the future world."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course," he replied, stepping in and went to inspect the dresses in her wardrobe. "My… I had no idea you had these clothes. So the fashions it the future has not advanced much, has it?"

"… I rather not say," Alicia replied.

"Well," Sebastian finished going through her dresses and turned back to face Alicia, "I suppose we won't need to call Miss Hopkins to prepare any dresses for you, Alicia. You seemed to have come quite prepare."

Alicia shifted her gaze away and stood in silence.

"Though I must admit, some of those dresses are actually more suited for a noble women, and you do not seem to have any gowns, but it'll be all right as it is. It won't hurt for a maid of the Phantomhive to look nice, especially an educated one at that." He glanced at her with suspicion in his eyes.

Alicia nodded and smiled back at him. "So then, the laundry room?" she questioned.

"Of course," said Sebastian, turning to the door. "Right this way." He walked out, but stopped when Alicia would not take a step past the door. Sebastian turned back to her. "Something wrong?"

Alicia looked uncomfortable. "Could you wait outside for a moment?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow as he studied her body language. "…Of course. But please be quick about it." He eyed the door on the other side.

Alicia nodded, closed the door and, still blushing in utter embarrassment, switched her undergarments from the dress she had chosen and placed it in the new maid outfit Sebastian had handed to her. Once finished, she opened the door and walked behind Sebastian and down to the Laundry room, where she proceeded to brush her teeth, wash her face, and hurled three buckets of cold waters on herself, sneezing a few times before wrapping a towel around her.

Sebastian had offered to stand outside and be a look out, just in case the other servants came down, but Alicia still did not trust him and thus, had decided to wash her nightgown and undergarments while it was still on her body, causing the demon butler to only smirk as he stared at the wall in front of him and listen to her sneeze, commenting that he hope she wouldn't be so weak as to catch a cold so soon. Alicia glared at him, but thinking back to all the times she's been ill, she couldn't counter his words and merely asked for some hot tea.

Taking off her wet clothes while keeping the towel on was a bit of a hassle, but Alicia somehow managed. After that, she changed into her new cloths and excited the laundry room only to meet with the rest of the staffs. Sebastian introduced them to each other before letting the three go wash their faces while Alicia went to put up her wet clothes in her room. After that, she returned to the kitchen to help out.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked the minute she got down, only to find Sebastian in the kitchen, cooking while the other servants stood off to the side, looking sullen.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Prefect timing, Alicia," said Sebastian. "Grab some of those plates and follow me up to the dinning room. I hope you won't drop them."

"Yes," Alicia nodded, doing as he asked. "Of course." She walked past the other servants in silent, never once questioning him why they weren't helping out.

Finally, after a few more trips, they finished setting up the table while the other servants finished their breakfast. Seeing the table, Alicia realized that she's yet to have eaten anything since last night.

"Ah," said Sebastian. "That went better than usual." He graced Alicia with a rare, sparkling nice smile that shocked the three servants and made them burn with envy. "Thank you, Alicia. You were a great help. Now then, stay here while I go wake the Young Master."

Alicia reached out for him to ask about her breakfast, but was unable to speak.

"That was amazing," said Mey-Rin, still dreaming about the smile Sebastian had showed them.

"What was?" Alicia asked, turning to her.

"That smile," said Mey-Rin.

"With you here, Miss," Finnian spoke up, "we may be able to see more of that rare smile from Sebastian, I'm sure."

"Really? Oh, by the way, why didn't Sebastian ask you lot for help?" Alicia inquired, frowning at the fact that she was the only one helping Sebastian carry those plates of food.

All three of their faces went sad and Baldroy scratched his head, looking away. "It's because we usually… screw things up," he admitted.

"Oh. I see." Alicia's gaze shifted to the old man sipping tea. "And who is this?"

"This is Tanaka," said Rey-Rin, introducing them. "He was the previous butler to the late Earl of Phantomhive, the Young Master's father, Lord Vincent. But currently, he is the house Steward."

"Oh," said Alicia going to stand in front of him. "I see." She sat down the same way Tanaka sat and bowed in greetings. " _Konnichiwa. Watashinonamaeha Arishia Jōnzu desu._ _Watashi no sewa o shite kudasai, Tanaka-san_."

Tanaka laughed while everyone else stared at her in shock. "Hohoho," said Tanaka, causing Alicia to smile at she thought of how similar he was to her uncle Francis, yet his laugh gave off a different feel to it; less perverted and taunting, more warm and friendly. " _Ojichan iiyo, Arishia-chan."_

Alicia beamed at the confirmation. " _Hai_!" She bowed again. " _Arigatogozaimasu, Tanaka-ojichan_!"

The door burst open and in came Ciel.

"Good morning, Young Master," all three greeted, and Alicia, standing up went along with them.

"Good morning," said Ciel, eyeing Alicia. "What were you doing on the floor?"

"Greeting Tanaka- _ojichan_ ," Alicia replied.

" _Ojichan_?" Ciel questioned, confused.

"She spoke another language, young Master!" said Mey-Rin. "The same language as Mr. Tanaka!"

"I think it's Japanese," said Baldroy, scratching his head.

"Yes, it is," Alicia confirmed. Noticing that no one was moving to aid the Young Master, Alicia went up and took out his seat for him.

"Oh?" Ciel smiled, raising an eyebrow at Alicia as he sat down on the chair she pulled out for him. "And do tell how do you know this language?"

"My father is very close with a Japanese man. And since our families tend to meet regularly, often to do business together, talk about politics, or just hang out, he taught me the language so that I'd have an easier time talking and visiting his daughter, Rina-chan!"

"Your family deals in business and politics?"

Alicia smiled widely to cover up her mistake. "Yes."

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the smile, and he tucked the new information to the back of his head for later. "What other languages do you know?" he questioned.

"Hmm," Alicia thought about it and brought up her figures to count, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to tell him the languages she learnt to speak due to business dealings and handling her rather large family. "There's French, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, Dutch, a bit of Hindi, a bit of Thai, Russian..." Alicia trialed off and smiled a little as she thought back to the time her father realized she spoke Russian and to the shocked look on his face, which was later accompanied by absolute horror and panic at her interaction with her teacher. It was the day her teacher, whom her father did not know about due to the fact that the Russian man, her father's worse enemy, taught her while she was in London with her grandparents, came to visit and talk about some business with her Father.

"There's also German," she continued counting off, "a bit of Italian, though I only picked that up thanks to the Italian brothers, and they mostly consists of cuss words that uncle Lovino used to scream at Father whenever they meet. Of course, I also know a lot of cuss words and threats in Spanish too, thanks to _Abuelo_ (grandpa) and Uncle Jose. But Father absolutely forbade me from saying any of those words that I picked up the first time I repeated the words in front of them." She sighed at the memory of their shocked faces as they stopped bickering and stared at her. Alicia shook her head. "It was not a good day for those three. And lastly, there's also Latin. Though Daddy said that Latin was a dead language and that I didn't need to learn it, but Grandfather taught it to me anyways, saying something along the line of our family needing it."

The three servants gaped with open mouths at her while Ciel merely stared in silence.

"I see," he said after a few awkward moment of silence. "How old are you again?"

"… 17, My Lord," Alicia answered.

"And your profession before this one?"

"… I rather not say. Though, one thing is for sure, I was a student enrolled in a school overseas." Completely true, as she was currently in England and the school she attends happens to be all the way in America, 21st Century America.

"Very well then." Ciel turned away and closed his eyes as he began to cut his meat. "I expect you had a pleasant sleep last night, Alicia? Everything is all right?" Ciel questioned, eyeing her again.

"Yes, of course," Alicia replied, smiling before stepping back and walked toward the rest of the servants who began to talk amongst themselves as Ciel started eating.

Alicia didn't get far before a dart flew past her, causing her to stiffen up and watched as it hit Finnian right on the head.

Try as she might to not give a noticeable reaction, Ciel, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin still did not miss the fact that she had made a sign to grab the dart before realizing her mistake and opt to silently step out of the way with little notice of any change.

Hmm.

Finnian freaked out once the dart hit his head, and his hands automatically reached up to catch his bleeding wound. Noticing the blood, Alicia quickly went to ask Mey-Rin were the bandages were as Finnian went to complain to Ciel.

"Don't worry, little missy," said Baldroy. "He's fine."

"But he's bleeding!" Alicia pointed out, before turning to glare at Ciel. "Young Master, that was not nice."

"I can do whatever I want," Ciel replied arrogantly, causing Alicia to frown.

 _Englishmen._

"Yes, but only to a certain extent, My Lord," she retorted.

"It's all right, Miss Alicia," Finnian waved, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm all right. I can handle it. This wound is nothing much for me."

Alicia's sharp gaze shifted towards Finnian and he flinched at the power. "Please do not give me the excuse that it's because you are the Phantomhive's Gardener, Finny."

Ciel smiled into his teacup while Finnian seemed confused. "But I am though," he replied, completely oblivious to the implications of Alicia's words.

"Finny!" said Mey-Rin, coming onto him with Baldroy. "Do you know what this means?"

"That was so much like Sebastian," said Baldroy.

The double doors suddenly cracked opened once more and in came an irritè Sebastian.

"Wow," Alicia whispered. "Speak his name and the devil shall come indeed. I wonder how he does it. It's not even his real name."

"There you are," said Sebastian, staring down at the three servants after a quick glance at Alicia for her comment, which went unnoticed by the preoccupied girl. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?" Finny stopped dancing around in panic and stood like a solider. Sebastian's gaze shifted to Mey-Rin, who looked like a little lost girl in love. "Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings?" From the look on her face, Alicia knew she has not and she wondered if she was supposed to help the older maid. "Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner. Tanaka," his gaze shifted to the older butler and he closed his eyes. "Well, I suppose you're all right as you are." He turned to Alicia.

"She may stay," Ciel spoke up.

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian bowed before returning to his serious face once more as he looked back at the three staffs. "Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!"

And with that command, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny scattered off.

"Yes sir," said Mey-Rin.

Sebastian watched tem excite the door and sighed. "Simply hopeless." He came to stand beside Ciel to oversee his breakfast.

"So, Alicia," Ciel spoke up after a long and tense silence. "Why was there a need for you to learn so many forgien languages?" He looked up at her and his eyes narrowed. "Is it perhaps because you are the heir to your father's company?"

Alicia smiled. "No," she replied. "For I happen to have an older brother."

"Then how come you know that many languages?"

"Because the people around me speak those languages, so I picked them up as I grew older."

"Hmm," said Ciel, smiling a little. "I don't think a maid's position suites you very well, my lady."

Alicia's eyes widened. "Oh? You do realize that I can't give you too much information about the future, yes?"

Ciel looked at her with interest in his eyes as he laid his shin on top of his propped up hands. "Yes, of course. But with your level of education, instead of being a maid, how about becoming my assistant instead? This way, a fragil lady such as yourself won't have to do any hard labor and would be more at ease doing with what she already knows best how to?"

Alicia blinked, realizing that he's figured out that she has a knack for business and that she often does work for her Father as his little helper and errand girl. Her face saddened over. "You know that I cannot change the outcome of the future, yes?"

Ciel smiled. "Of course you can," he pointed out.

Alicia narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, but I shouldn't. I was taught that no matter how tempting it is, the past cannot be changed or tampered with. No matter how much one wishes to change the past, they cannot and should not do so, for the consequence that comes with it is grave. Thus, the past can never be changed nor dwell upon, but learn from. This is the only way for humans to move forward and into a brighter future."

"Forgive me for saying this Alicia, but the way you said humans," Sebastian spoke up, smiling in trumpet. "It is as though you are not one of them."

Alicia stepped back in surprised, but then smiled. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Of course not," said Sebastian. "I am a demon, after all. And as such, I am very aware of your presence, despite the fact that you tried so hard to hide it and keep up the human act." His eyes glowed demonic red.

"I guess what I did this morning gave me away hah? But it was so small, and I was being very careful... You stalker." She looked horrified while Sebastian smiled on.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel questioned. "What is going on?"

"Do not worry. I gave you your pravicy. Besides," Sebastian looked her over, "from what I saw earlier this morning and now, you are still young, Alicia." Alicia blushed and hugged her chest as Ciel's eyes widened and seemed about to scold his butler. "Though I must admit, you are a rather powerful being despite your age," said Sebastian, looking her over once more. "But I guess that is because the demon whom you are under contract with and whom gave you your powers is a strong one."

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, annoyed with being ignored. "I order you to answer me! What is going on? Who is she?"

"It seems, Young Master," Sebastian finally answered. "That we have a witch standing right here in front of us. And not just any witch, but a very powerful one who seems to be able to control time, at that."

"What?" Ciel looked back at her in shock. "That's impossible! They don't-" He held himself back as he glanced at his demonic butler.

Sebastian smirked. "So, who do you work for, Young Lady?" he questioned. "Who is your master? The demon who made you his witch?"

"What?" Ciel questioned. "So it's true? Humans make contracts with demons and become their witches? ... Does that mean that I'm a witch?!"

Alicia sighed. "You can be if you asked for Sebastian to gave you power in exchange for your one wish granted and your soul for the taking once you die. But if you did decide that you want to do that, you'd be his slave and doing the dirty work for him instead of the other way around. Not to mention, you'll be a target to many."

"Yes, that is correct," said Sebastian.

"Also, signing a contract with a demon only makes a human a _temporary_ witch, seeing as they were never one to began with," said Alicia. "This means that their decedents, should they have one with a human and not their contacted demon-"

"Yes, that tends to happen quite often doesn't it," Sebastian smirked.

"Yes," Alicia sighed. "Stupid Elvin. He just had to corrupt that German Priestess."

"Ah yes. I remember that one. Lord Lucifer's son was truly amazing. To have brought about the Crusade." The demon's eyes sparkled at the memory.

"Ah, so that's why he won't dear go near Arthur and often distance himself from Gilbert. Or avoid staying alone with them for too long..."

"Who?" Ciel questioned, a bit lost in the conversation.

"Another magician that I know of, along with a grim reaper." Alicia waved her hand. "But as I was saying, unless they reproduced with a supernatural being of some sort, their child will be human and, weather or not they were conceived with a human or a supernatural being, they are not bound by the contract. But of course, that's only in regards to humans who has made a contract with a demon to become said demon's... witch. Aside from that, there are actually natural born witches, just as there are other naturally born beings. And seeing as how I came from a very old, very ancient and long line of powerful and true, blue blooded magicians, you needn't worry about me being a spy for another demon, the magic council-"

"There's a magic council?" Ciel questioned.

"-or anything like that."

"I believe so," said Sebastian, looking on as Alicia continued her rant in defense of her innocence. "Though I do not know which one she is referring to, as their are many all around the world."

"Also, I," Alicia stressed the word, still continuing on her rant, "can't control time. Other members of my family may be able to do so, but they are old and powerful, _and_ they need the use of a type of medium as aid, usually a pocket watch- _which I don't have!_ And seeing as I am not as old as they are, I can't possible managed such a fleet! Or at least, I shouldn't be able to."

"Perhaps the British Magic Ministry."

Alicia's eyes popped open and she turned to Sebastian. "HA! Don't make me laugh! Those fools. They have no idea what true magic is. It's not just about wand-waving, you know. It's about more than that! It's about nature itself! But they seem to have forgotten that," she looked sad, "the old ways."

"Very true," Sebastian agreed.

"But then again, the Americans could also use some work." Alicia's stomach growled suddenly, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Why don't you take a seat and have some of these food with me, Alicia?" Ciel offered. "Eating alone is quite boring, you know?"

Alicia's eyes gazed over. "Yes," she answered, seeming emotionless yet somehow extremely sad. "It is. Thank you, Young Master." She elegantly made her way to the table and Sebastian pulled out a chair for her to sit next to Ciel, magically setting up her place on the dinning table.

"It's an emergency, Young Master," Sebastian reasoned at Ciel's glare.

"Fine," Ciel huffed. "I'll allowed it just this one. But don't do it again." He sounded angry as he made that command.

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

Watching their exchange, Alicia hide a giggled, but still caught both male's attention. Sebastian smiled while Ciel narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Nothing," said Alicia. "It's just... my Father and Grandfather often say the same thing. They don't like to depend on magic very much, Father more so than Grandfather." She giggled at the image of one of their many arguments came up in her head. "We also want to be as human as possible as well, you see, so we refrain from using too much magic, otherwise it'll become addictive and we'll end up relying on it far too much to even call it leaving a full and filling life anymore." She giggled as she thought back to her phone.

"Speaking of magic," said Ciel. "You said you weren't sure if you'd accidently sent yourself here or not, correct?"

Alicia stilled. "I don't think I did it," she replied. "There are many in London with the power to control time, and most of them, or rather, two that I know of, are usually bored. So they often do things to keep themselves entertained." She looked away from them. "Inventing games and dragging in unknowing and willing or unwilling innocent victims into said games and such."

"Oh?" said Sebastian, before glancing down at Ciel. "They sound very much like you, Young Master."

"Shut it," said Ciel, closing his eyes.

Alicia giggled. "Very true. Especially Elliot. Despite being thousands of years old, he still looks like an 11-year-old child. And he very much likes to annoy Grandfather as well. Though Oz, who switches between his older and younger form, can be playful too... And then there's Lucifer," Sebastian's eyebrow rose while Ciel's eyes widened at the name, "who would do anything to tourment Grandfather further to make him surrender his soul to him, or had even once tried to make Father his vessel had Grandfather not stopped him..."

"Well, no wonder you're powerful," Sebastian commented. "To have such ties."

"You must become my assistant," Ciel spoke up, causing Alicia to almost choke on her food and Sebastian went over to help her.

"I told you-" she began, holding onto Sebastian's offered hand with one of her own while the other was at her throat. However, Ciel's raised hand stopped her form speaking any further.

"Don't worry," said Ciel. "Even if you tell me about the future, I won't try to change anything." He smirked, looking right into Alicia's eyes. "I give you my word that I won't act on them. Or late least, try not to. It can't be helped if I did it without knowing. But that's not the reason why I think you ought to become my assistant." Ciel smiled, placing his shin on his propped p hands once more. "I need your help against him." He pointed to Sebastian, shocking the butler.

"Me?" said Sebastian, pointing at himself and looking a bit offended. "Why Master-"

"You seem to know more about demons than I do. Not only that, but you're a witch. Having you by my side to help me fulfill the Queen's requests won't be so terrible. You're also well educated, so that's a plus. So, what do you say, Miss Alicia Jones? Instead of being a maid, become my assistant instead and live a better life while you are here?"

"... You won't ask me about the future?"

Ciel shook his head. "Not unless you tell me," he confirmed, smiling as he recalled all the slip up hints she'd supplied him with. Yes, he cannot afford to have her further away from his side if he wishes for information that only she could provide.

Alicia hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Very well," she said. "I'll become your assistant. Though I don't know if I'll be of very much use," her eyes trailed over to Sebastian, "considering who you already have by your side."

Ciel smiled. "He's different," he said. "You're different. You and I are not bound by contract, nor are you out to eat my soul." He got up. "Well then, Sebastian, move Alicia's belongings to a different room, would you?" And he walked out the door just as Sebastian bowed in confirmation to carry out his direct order.

Feeling Alicia's gaze on him, Sebastian looked down at her and smiled. "Yes? Is there something wrong, Alicia?" he questioned.

"No," Alicia turned back to her plant and looked down at her food. "But I just thought that you must be extremely starved."

Sebastian looked shocked before smiling. "Why yes, I am. However, the more starved I am, the better I find my meals to be."

Alicia sighed and consumed her food. "A very patiently prepared meal... I don't think I could keep being so composed if I was that starved... Also, it'll be regrettable awful if the cook couldn't have a taste, wouldn't it? Usually, these high quality meals are prepared for others, are they not?"

Sebastian retrained his smile. "But one can cook such a fest for themselves as well, yes?"

"But of course. However," she glanced back at him. "If that meal was to be craftily stolen..."

The smile faded and Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he looked at her. "What are you implying, young lady?"

Alicia turned back to her meal. "I'm not interested in souls. They're not my appetite. However, I believe that there are other demons living amongst us, no? I suggest you be careful..." her gaze shifted back to the demon butler. " _Ba'al Berith*_."

Sebastian went stiffed for a moment, blinking a few times and seemed taken aback by the name, but still retained his smile, causing Alicia to frown.

 _Not the right name, hah?_

"A warning for the future yet to come, is it?" said Sebastian, appearing to not be affected at all by the Power of True Name*. "Very well than, I shoal heed your words, young lady," he bowed and beamed at her when he came back up. "Now, finish your breakfast so we can go collect your things and relocate them. Unless, of course, you'd rather I do it myself." He smiled playfully.

Alicia stiffened and tried to suppress a shiver as she thought of a certain Frenchman who had no regards to gender or relations. As long as they were grown enough in his book, anyone was game, even her.

"No need," said Alicia, putting down her silverwares and getting up. "I am finished." She walked toward the door while Sebastian note that she eat everything on her plate. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes." He turned and walked out the doors along with her.

* * *

The two made their way to Alicia's room. Once there, Sebastian helped her unpack the things that she allowed him to handle, though there were moments of embarrassment for her and interesting amusement for him once he stumbled upon her undergarments.

The new room was a lot nicer than the one she slept in last night, and though it was big, it was a lot smaller than the room she had in New York. It was also decorated similarly to the room she had at her Grandparents' house in England.

There was a large bed with a roof and curtains on all sides. On both sides of the bed were small wooden drawers with laps and flower vases sitting on top. The wardrobe was a lot bigger than the one she had, and there was also a beautiful wooden desk with mirrors, a fireplace with a large painting on top of it, and two couches and a table by the fireplace.

Once they finished putting up the things that were acceptable to wear in this time period and Alicia changed out of her maid outfit and into a better dress more suited for her new position, the two left for Ciel's office.

* * *

 **Please leave comments in Review!**

 ***Ba'al Berith means "Lord of the Covenant", convenant being an agreement or a contract. He is a powerful and terrible Great Duke of Hell with twenty-six legions of demons under his command.**

 ***A True name is a name of a thing or being that expresses, or is somehow identical to, its true nature.**

 **I'll take suggestions for more names! Just give me the names and why you think it should be Sebastian's True Name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First new chapter of the New Year!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a bit hard for me to write, so it'd be really great if you guys could leave comments down below and tell me what you think o this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Italian Visitor**

Entering the office, Sebastian left the two with Mr. Hughes before he left to prepare for their later guest that evening. Not one to know much about the Roman Empire, Alicia took it as a new learning for her and sat in silence while looking at the documents Ciel had for her and listened in on the lesson now and again.

After some time, Mr. Hughes finally left and Ciel slumped back in his chair. "Well that was a bore," he said.

Alicia giggled. "I'm glade that I actually don't need to know about the Roman Empire to such great lengths," she commented.

Ciel looked at her. "You've learnt about them already?" he questioned, seeming interested in the schooling of the future.

Alicia nodded. "But only a little," she replied. "It was required that I take a class called World History and learn all about the Chinese Dynasties, the ancient Hindu civilizations, the Ottoman Empire, the Byzantine Empire, the French and Russian Revolutions, the Crusades, the Black Death, and... well, general histories of the major countries around the world really."

"India is a major country?"

"No, India is not a Major World Power, not necessarily. But its ancient civilization was studied because it is believe to have been the start of actual civilization that transcend all the way to... well, present day."

"I see. So India is that great, is it?"

Alicia shifted her gaze from Ciel down to her paper she had been reading. "Business in India is still blooming and labor is also still very cheap during this time as well, I see..." Her browns nodded together. "Um, Ciel?" Ciel looked up at her. "About the company in India-"

"Don't worry about that," said Ciel. "The man in charge will be here to answer for his crimes later tonight."

Alicia smiled. "Well then, it'll be fun, wouldn't it?"

Ciel also smiled. "Yes. I do look forward to it. Entertaining tonight's guest, that is."

"... You know, Ciel," said Alicia, a thought having stuck her mind. "I did tell you that I'm fluent in the Hindi language, did I not?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. "I will not send you to India."

Alicia shook her head. "No. I wouldn't want to go any how. At least, not unless you decide to make the trip as well. But, I was thinking, prophase you ought to mention this to our guest later tonight?" She smiled cunningly.

Ciel's eyes sparkled. "Ahh. You're right. Very clever, Alicia. Seems I was right to keep you close to where I could reach you. Would you like some snack? I'm suddenly carving for some." He reached over and rang the bell to call Sebastian over.

A few minutes later, the demonic butler entered the office.

"I'm a bit hungry," said Ciel. "I'd like something sweet to eat."

Glancing to Alicia, who sat off to the side and stared back at him, he returned to Ciel and said, "You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening."

"I don't care about that," said Ciel. "Make me a parfait."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Ciel tisked. "Fine," he said, getting up and turning to look at the window. "About that portrait in the hallway."

"Yes."

"Take it down." Sebastian seemed surprised at the command and Alicia narrowed her eyes at him for that. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent." She shifted her gaze to Ciel's lonely, yet determined back. "And I am the head of the house now."

Sebastian smiled. "Consider it done, My Lord," he bowed and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Alicia got up and smiled at the surprised Ciel. "I'll go and negotiate," she said. "I'm rather hungry myself."

At Ciel's nod of approval, Alicia walked out the door and tried to catch up to Sebastian, who was now walking down the stairs.

"Sebastian, wait!" She called after him as she ran down.

Sebastian turned, a frown on his face and caught her as she ran right into him. Surprised, Alicia's eyes widened upon impact.

"You should not run in the manor, Alicia," said Sebastian, helping her regain back her baring. "You are a lady, after all."

Alicia blushed. "Sorry," she said. "And thank you, for catching me."

"You're welcome. Now, what did you need, for you to be in such a reckless hurry to get me? And here I was hoping you would not turn out to be the same as Mey-Rin."

"Sorry. But um... you know, a little light snack won't hurt. Ciel's a growing child, and he works more than an average one. The least you can do is allow him this, unless you want him to pass out or prophase, stay that short forever."

Sebastian stared at her. "I don't believe snacks have anything to do with a person's growth spurt, my dear."

Alicia sighed. "Can you prove that?" she retorted in irritation.

Sebastian stared at her for a moment, meeting her determined eyes, before sighing in defeat. "Very well than." He turned and walked back down the stairs. "I'll make light snacks for the both of you to munch on while you wait."

Alicia smiled. "I'll go as well," she said. "Since you're probably busy, I'll bring the snacks up."

"As you wish."

As they continued to descend in silence, Alicia turned and looked up at the large painting of a man and a woman. She stopped. "So this is Ciel's parents..."

Sebastian turned back to her before staring up at the portrait as well. "Yes."

"I hope he doesn't throw it out. It might just be the only portrait he has left of them." She closed her eyes and continued walking, Sebastian standing by her side. She glanced up at him. "You must be proud to hear him say that."

"Beg pardon?"

Alicia closed her eyes and turned away. "He sounds so grown up, doesn't he?" She paused as though about to utter his name, but refrained herself from doing so and instead, stared at the demon butler as they continued to walk to the kitchen.

When they got there, the place was a mess and Alicia could only stare on in shock.

"Oh my..." was all she could say. "So much for hoping to get a light snack." She sighed while Sebastian questioned the servants how things had turned out like this.

"I thought things would go faster if I use extra speed weed killer on the garden," Finnian confessed.

"Too much becomes poisonous, Finny," Alicia pointed out. "Be patent. You'll turn up with a better outcome if you take things slowly."

Finnian's head went down in guilt. "Yes."

Sebastian turned to his next victim.

"I was trying to reach a tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell," said Mey-Rin.

"Next time, have someone help to keep the stool steady for you, Mey-Rin," Alicia advised. "You can ask for my assistance, if you'd like."

"Yes," Mey-Rin trunked back in reply.

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time so ah, I used me flamethrower," said Baldroy, refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes.

"Yep, you're American alright," said Alicia, laughing a little.

Alicia took a seat next to Tanaka and watched as Sebastian continued to smile at the servants in intimidation and they finally cracked.

"Waha," cried Mey-Rin and Finnian. "We're so sorry. We didn't mean to!"

The butler stayed silent in thought for a moment as the servants made excuses and apologized for their mistakes.

"Calm down all of you," said Sebastian, silencing the crowd. "You should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving like a-" He paused in realization and stared at the cup in Tanaka's hand. "Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand." He walked toward Tanaka and Alicia stared up at him, wondering what he was doing and if he realized that he was being quite rude, standing over an old man's head. "We must be quick about this." He picked up the cup in Tanaka's hand. "We might save this night yet."

Realizing what he was up to, Alicia got up and walked forward a few paces before bushing off her skirt, pulling the surprised Sebastian along with her.

"It'll be disappointing if I don't return with a snack for the Young Master," she said. "I guess I'll just have to do something about it myself. Once I'm finished tending to him, I'll see if I can come down to help." And she walked out the door, leaving Sebastian in there with his eyebrow raised, wondering what Little Witch Alicia had up her sleeves.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Alicia thought about what light snack she would present to Ciel. "Hmm, a parfait is a bit much. Something smaller than a parfait would be... Macarons? Perhaps a small fruit tart, or cheese cake... Or maybe something forgien..." She pondered on it for a few moments. "Anything Thai is obviously too sweet and not actually healthy or good for the teeth. Chinese might be a bit much, Japanese..." She slowly lost the British accent and went on to her American one instead. "Also a bit much, but Pockey sticks should be-. Ah, but those haven't been invented yet! Damn!" She sighed. "I guess small fruit tarts is fine... Yeah. It's more healthy."

She held out her hand and a silver tray with a plate containing four small fruite tarts appeared in her hand. Alicia made her way up to the office and presented it to Ciel.

"Sorry," she smiled, switching back to British. "I was only able to bring this much, otherwise risk the wrath of your demonic butler as well, Young Master."

Ciel studied the two tart he was given. "They're rather small," he said, picking one up. "Practically bit size. What are they?"

Alicia nodded. "Mimi Fruit Tarts. It's easier to eat this way, and it wouldn't last long either, so you'll still have an appetite for dinner later." Dead serious. "Using this idea is forbidden. This is exculsivley for you and if you try anything, I'll be sure to place a heavy curse on you, understand, Ciel Pahntomhive?" The way she said his full name seemed to hold some power.

Ciel nodded and plopped one into his mouth. "Delicious."

Alicia smiled. "Thank you." _It means I've improved._

One they finished their light snacks, the two went back to work. After a few moments, Ciel hear some noise coming form the outside and looked down at what was going on.

"What are they doing?" he questioned.

Alicia stood and came to stand by him at the window. "Ah," she said. "So he's decided to go with a Zen style garden."

"Zen style?" Ciel questioned, looking up at Alicia.

Alicia nodded. "Zen style garden, or Japanese rock gardens, are usually used for meditation purposes and helps with relaxation. But it seems that, for better appeal, Sebastian's adding in some trees and even a small pound as well. How lovely." She smiled and clapped her hands together in delight. "Though, for a demon to be able to regrow plants at such rate," Alicia zoomed in on the greenery under the white sand, "how unusual and ironic... for there to be such a being amongst the-" Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the possibility of such a demon existing, one that she hadn't already met, and what his name was in the demonology.

However, upon noticing Ciel's stare, Alicia's face returned to one of delight. "Oh," she said woefully. "If only I have enough battery for a picture of this." _Wait,_ Alicia realized, her eyes wide open, _isn't my charger still fully charged? Or was I in too much of a hurry that I forgot to pack it? I'll have to check my bag again._

"You have a camera?" Ciel questioned.

"Hah?" She looked over at him, coming out of her thought. "Oh yes. But it's... a more modern version of what you have today though... Would you like to see it?"

Ciel nodded. "If you'd would allow me."

"As long as you keep your words and keep your demon's hands to himself," said Alicia. "If you'll excuse me for a moment. I'll go bring the item." And she off to her room despite the fact that Sebastian told her not to run in the manor.

Once she entered her new personal dwelling, Alicia searched through her bags for her charger and finally found it in one of the many pockets of her larger suitcase. She thanked the gods that all four lights were shining, and went over to her purse to take out her phone and clipped the charger onto it. Since the flight from New York to London had only been less than 5 hours, Alicia didn't use up much of her battery, but dropping below 30 present was considered low in her book. Besides, she didn't know of for how long she would be here, and thus, it was better to be careful with how she used her phone.

Then, she made her way back to Ciel and there, she showed him her phone, which she still left off.

"That's your camera?" Ciel questioned, shocked at the size of it as Alicia let him hold it. Ciel watched with shock and interest as the screen flashed to life, as Alicia had woken it prior to handing it to Ciel.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"Technology has greatly improved in the future," said Alicia, watching as the phone told her that she had 25 miss calls and 94 unread messages, undated since the last time she'd checked it, which was when she'd sent the email over to the person picking her up at Heathrow Airport. That means that it was either good or bad. Alicia concealed her troubled mind.

"Is this English?" Ciel questioned, reading the reminders in small print he's not used too.

Alicia sighed and took back her phone. "Yes," she replied, unlocking her phone, went to setting to dim the light to save battery, and then clicked on the camera app. "It's printed English. Most Americans use it in place of the cursive handwriting that British people favor." Ciel gave on a spiteful snort. "My Grandfather's sentiment's exactly. Here." She handed the phone back to Ciel and directed him to hold it up in front of the window.

Standing behind him, she helped Ciel adjust the angle so that they see the garden's beauty just as the carriage came up.

"Smile Sebastian," said Alicia, just as Sebastian turned toward them and she took Ciel's figure and pressed it on the button to take the picture. "Perfect." She took the phone and found the taken picture before showing it to Ciel.

"It's in color!" said Ciel, shocked and excited.

"Yep." Alicia smiled happily. Then Ciel accidently swiped the picture away and onto a new picture. Alicia began to panick a little at the picture at showed up.

"Who are they?" Ciel questioned, referring to the picture in front of him.

Alicia pondered on weather or not to tell him, before pointing to one of the four men in the picture. The man she pointed to was the one farest to the right. He had wavy blond hair that reached down to his shoulder and wore a light gray suit. In one hand, he held a glass of campaign while the other touched the shoulder of the black haired man next to him. His blue eyes was winking at the camera.

"That's uncle Francis," said Alicia.

"He has the same name as my aunt."

Alicia giggled. "Yes. But he's French though." She pointed to the next person in the picture, who seemed to be the smallest of the lot and the only Asian among them. "He is Kiku, a Japanese businessman."

"The one your father is in close acquaintance with?" Ciel questioned, looking up at her.

Alicia smiled. "Yes."

"Then does that mean-" Ciel looked back to the picture.

"The Englishman next to him is Arthur." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the small man, wondering if he'd seen him somewhere before. "And finally, the last one," she pointed to the picture of the happy blond, the only one wearing glasses, "is-"

The picture disappeared and Ciel, startled, almost dropped the phone when it vibrated.

"What's this?" he questioned, looking at the name of the caller that appeared on the screen. "Daddy?"

Alicia took the phone and pressed on the red button, a deep frown on her face.

Regaining his baring, Ciel looked up at Alicia, who'd turned off her phone and was thinking, _Darn. They've figured out how to make this work through time and space using magic now. I think I've been fooled into being a guinea pig._

"Alicia," Ciel spoke up, narrowing his eyes at her. "Could it be that you-"

"No!" said Alicia. "I didn't bring myself here, I swear it."

"But you know how to return, don't you?" Alicia looked down quietly. "But you don't want to return, though, do you? Why? You said that the older members of your family can control time. Had you wanted, you could've asked your father to come get you-'

"It's not that simple!" Alicia shouted out, looking sad and trying to hold in her tears. "It's not that simple. If this is Grandfather's spell, Father may be able to break it. But if it was someone else, someone more powerful, then I would have to comply by the rules of the game and accomplish whatever task was given to me before I could return to my own time!"

"You don't think it was your Grandfather?"

"... No. But even if it was him, he'd find ways to make it so that Father would not be able to come get me until I've learnt my lesson."

"Lesson? What lesson? The one about the dangers of running away from home and why you shouldn't do it?"

From the look on her face, it seemed that Ciel had hit the mark.

"You don't understand. Even if I could, I won't ask for Father to come. Nor do I even want him to find me. I'm surprised that he's noticed I've gone missing in such a short span of time, but that's probably only because he needs me to run an errand for him again or something."

"You're crossed with him?"

"I am," said Alicia, turning off her phone so that her father would not be able to contact her again. "But even if I wasn't, I wouldn't dare to ask for Father to come and get me out of this place anyhow. No. He's the last person whom I want to come find me." Her frown deepened with sorrow and concealed displeasure. "Besides, he wouldn't have time for one person anyway. Not when he could use it to save an entire country, if not the world itself."

Alicia looked down in sadness as she remembered back to all the mornings she woke up in a house devoid of her father's presence, or returned home without him. There were also times when she received messages from him saying that he couldn't make it to their appointments, or the times she patiently waited for him with excitement only to be left hurt and alone as he had forgotten all about his promised words to her.

Ciel, after a few silent moments of studying her, sighed and turned his body sideways, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Set up the board game for me, would you?" he said.

"What?" Alicia looked up, surprised.

"Board game." He pointed to the cabinet. "Set it up for me. I shall like to play it with our guest."

"Oh, of course." She went to carry out his orders before her brains finally caught on and she turned back, shocked. "Wait, you mean-"

"We haven't got all day, Alicia," said Ciel, impatiently. "The guest is due to be here at any moment now, so would you please hurry up and set up the board game for me? You're my assistant, aren't you?"

Alicia smiled with joy. "Yes. Of course, Young Master." She quickly set out to do his orders and smiled at the pieces, commenting that they were very well done and that she hadn't played one of these in a while. But before she could get too deeply lost in the sad memories that soon followed her happy one, the doors opened and Tanaka brought in their guest.

Alicia placed the last piece on the board and stood up strait as the Italian man entered. He made his greetings and Ciel told him to take a seat so they could began the game.

Walking over and sitting down, the man turned to Alicia and smiled. "And who is this?" he inquired.

"She is my assistant," said Ciel. "Alicia." Alicia gave a graceful curtseyed, raising her skirt just a bit. "I've just acquired her, but it seems that she is awfully skilled at keeping records and making dealings." He smirked as he thought back to the delicious mimi fruit tart he had earlier that day. "And I was thinking of sending her to India with you to over see work there, as she also speaks the language of the native people as well." Ciel watched the man's reaction. And it was not unexpected, but he covered it up quickly.

"I see," he smiled. "But you said that you just got her. Shouldn't you wait a little longer before giving such a huge task to her? You never know. Prophase she is a fraud and well surely steal from you, Earl."

" _Non ci Penso, Signor_ (I don't think so, sir)," Alicia spoke up, shocking the man, as he understood that she was speaking to him in his own native tongue. " _Non ho queste intenzioni nei confronti del Giovane Maestro. Né la necessità di fare queste cos banali come furto_ (I have no such intentions towards the Young Master. Nor a need to do such trivial things as thievery). _Aur tum chinta mat karo. Main apane yuya mere saath guru ke bina bjaarat ke lie udyam ke, lie, kisee bhee tarah kee koee ichchha nahin hai_ (And you need not worry. I have no wish to venture to India without the young master to accompany me anyhow)." She further stunted the Italian man when she switched to speaking Hindi. " _Vy nichego ne stoit kusok musora_ (you worthless piece of trash)." And ended in a language that no one knew because it was Russian, but it sounded pleasant to the ear though, especially when accompanied by her lovely smile.

"Isn't she quite talented?" Ciel questioned, smirking at the sweat dripping down the man's face.

"Y-yes," said Mr. Damiano.

"Now then, shall we start the game?" He picked up his piece and placed it at the start.

"Young Master," Alicia spoke up. Ciel glanced at her. "May I please excuse myself for a moment." She glanced down to the phone she had skillfully hidden behind her dress. Ciel followed her gaze.

"Of course," said Ciel. "But please hurry back."

"Yes, My Lord." She curtseyed before picking up the plates, placed it on the tray and left the room, intending to not only return to her room, but also check up on dinner preparations as well.

* * *

Once she placed her phone back into her purse, Alicia traveled down to the kitchen, the tray gone from her hand. As she neared the place, Alicia noticed an interesting scene in front of her.

"Oh my," she said, clapping. "Great job catching everything, Sebastian."

Mey-Rin, blushing even redder, go off him and apologized as Sebastian turned back to Alicia. "Alicia," he said, kicking the box up to the top of the tower he had made in his hand. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to check on dinner. Is it going well?" She looked in to see Baldroy finishing cutting up the beef. "Steak?"

"Did the young Master send you down here?" Sebastian questioned, coming to stand beside her.

"No," she replied, looking back at him as Baldroy and Finnian came out. "I came myself just to get away from them and out of that room."

"Well, these are the last items we needed for dinner," said Sebastian, smiling back at the three servants. "Splendid work everyone. And now, I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well- very well- during dinner's tonight."

"He said it twice," Baldroy noted.

"Ouu, that's serious," said Finnian.

Alicia noticed the flustered Mey-Rin off of the side and walked toward her, fixing her glasses for her. "If you can't see well, get a new glasses," she said. "Otherwise you'll only make more mistakes and cause problems for Sebastian and Ciel."

Mey-Rin looked down in sadness. "Yes," she said. "I'm sorry."

And with that, she left the kitchen along with the rest of the servants as Sebastian entered it. Not understanding why he wouldn't allow the others to help and teach them how to improve themselves, Alicia walked into the kitchen to give him a piece of her mind.

"Incompetent and prideful Englishmen," she grumbled. "Sebastian! Why didn't you allow them to help, it would severely lessen your work, you know?"

"Have you seen what happened this afternoon?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well then you should teach them," said Alicia. "No one is perfect. At this rate, it'll be a long time before they'll become an excellent chef, maid, and gardener."

"I did teach them."

"Then continue to do so! And with more patient this time."

"That's not really why I brought them here anyhow," said Sebastian, putting the raw beef on the bow. "I could do all these myself, if need be. And it would go much more smoothly if they weren't around."

"Then why are they here then? To keep Ciel company? To give life back to this mansion? What?"

Sebastian looked up form his work. "To protect the Young Master from assassins and such people sent after him."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "... They're not normal, are they?"

Sebastian smiled and returned to work. "I don't think anyone in this house is normal, my dear. Even by human standards."

Alicia closed her eyes in understanding. "Of course," she said, before walking closer to get a better look at what Sebastian was making for dinner. "What are you making?" What she saw did not please her one bit. "Raw beef Donburi?!" She turned to him. "You are going to cook those, right? And there is more down there then just beef, yes?" That was the donburi she knew.

"Of course not," said Sebastian. "We ran out of ingredients when Baldroy blew up the kitchen. There's only beef left, along with what little we can find from the garden."

Alicia face palmed herself. "Couldn't you have quickly gone into the market and get some more ingredients?"

"I could," Sebastian admitted. "Yes. But that would be inhuman of me."

Alicia gave a one eyed glare at the amused demon butler, her hand covering her other eye. "Fine. But at least cook Ciel's beef, and if one of those bowls are mine," she pointed to one of the three bowls Sebastian was preparing, "cook it as well! I refuse to eat raw beef until I'm at least 21! And I'm not about to allow Ciel to inhale this poison before his time either. He's not mature enough yet. But I don't care what you give to that scumbag."

"Language, my lady," Sebastian reminded her and Alicia glared at him.

Alicia pierced him with an icy glared she'd developed through her work and from watching those around her. "You will cook it, yes?" She lost the accent and was now in possession of a soup ladle, which she was pointing threateningly at Sebastian. "Or do I need to ask Baldroy for his flamethrowers? I will do it, Sebastian." Sebastian stared at the shiny metal in her hand as she wiggled it about centimeters away from his face. "Growing up with a trigger happy family like mine, you better bet I will."

He glanced up at Alicia. "Were you raised in times of war, young lady?"

Taken aback, Alicia recovered and gave him a warning glare. "Sebastian."

"... Of couse, Alicia." Sebastian closed his eyes and took the ladle from her. "I will cook them before I serve it to you and the Young Master." The butler bowed, giving in as Alicia stumped away. He sighed in relieve and looked at the ladle before smiling in amusement and returned to his work, the ladle gone from his hand.

* * *

When she returned to the room, Alicia found the air very tense and that Ciel did not look pleased.

 _Oh dear._

Noticing the eyes on her, a glance from Ciel and a hopeful look from the Italian, Alicia announced the dinner will be ready shortly before making her way to stand beside Ciel and watch him make his move.

"Your turn," said Ciel.

She stayed silent as the Italian negotiated with Ciel, trying to get more money out of him. Alicia had to restraint herself from making faces at him for that. It's no wonder her Grandfather doesn't like the Italians.

Finally, once the fate of the fraud was decided, Sebastian entered the room and announced that dinner was served.

As they left, the man showed his true face for a moment, but quickly covered it up.

"What a fellow," Alicia whispered as she walked with Ciel down to the dinner table that was set up outside.

When they saw the arrangement of the table, the Italian praised with impression before taking his seat at the lone end of the table while Alicia sat down beside Ciel on the other end.

Seeing that Sebastian had cooked the meat, Alicia nodded in approval and lightly laughed at the explanation he gave to their guest.

Looking down at the table cloth, Alicia frowned and Ciel questioned what was wrong.

"It's just," said Alicia. "Placing a table cloth on a Japanese set table doesn't look right. This cloth.. doesn't fit in with the scenery."

"Oh?" Ciel raised a brow as he picked up a fork.

"Young Master, do you not know how to use a chopstick?" Alicia questioned.

Ciel gave a start of surprise.

Alicia's eyes narrowed. "You don't, do you?"

"I don't think that now is the best time to learn."

"Just watch me and see if you can do it." Alicia picked up her chopsticks and held them in between her fingers in a prayer. Ciel intimated her moves. " _Itadakimasu._ " She then separated the chopsticks and held them together correctly, ready to pour the sauce and began eating.

"What?" Ciel's question stopped her from picking up her first piece of meat.

"Japanese Etiquette. _'Itadakimasu'_ is a saying the Japanese say before they enjoy a mean. It basically me 'I'm eating now' or something along those line. But it's basically just to show that you have a appetite for the food in front of you, and it makes the cook happy."

"Ah." Ciel, now holding the chopstick just like Alicia, looked down at his plate and quietly grumbled out an " _Itadakimasu"_ before picking up his first piece and tried to eat it only for it to drop.

Alicia giggled while he glared. "Hold it tight, but not too tight." She demonstrates by taking the first piece and put it in her mouth. Just as she did so, Mey-Rin spilt the wine and all three turned toward her.

When the spilt wine almost hit their ignorate guest, Sebastian acted fast and pulled the covers off the table, making sure to leave everything as it was and only removed the cloth. As for her part, Alicia made to get up and help Mey-Rin , however the other servants already got her and so, Alicia merely pointed a figure and red wine filled the older man's glass.

"Hah? Where did the table cloth go?" asked the Italian.

Ciel smirked. "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you.

"Excuse the big interruption," said Sebastian, bowing. "Please enjoy the meal at your leisure."

Alicia smiled. "This is much better," she commented just as the Italian man laughed. "The table now fits with the scenery of nature."

"We..." said Mr. Damiano. "I'm staggered, Lord Phantomhive. What a truly abled man he is."

"He merely did what was proper as my servant," Ciel replied back.

"My master is quite right," said Sebastian. "You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

* * *

"Your butler is really quite skillful," Mr. Damiano praised as they finished their meal.

"... Skillful?" said Ciel. "Since he is my servant, it's only natural for him to be able to do that sort of thing."

"That's so strict." Alicia covered her giggle with her hand. "But surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talen he possesses should certainly still be there, correct?"

Ciel spun the silver spoon in his hand. "Naturally. But I didn't hire him just for the food. I... I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's."

Alicia almost shooked on her water. "Young Lord," she whispered. "The words you say... has so many implications."

Ciel looked at her in confusion while Alicia giggled at his and the Italian man's reaction.

"...Heh, Hahaha! That's a really important reason to you, is it?" he asked.

Ciel smiled. "I look forward to today's desert," he said, and Alicia watched him out of the corner of her eyes while sipping her tea.

* * *

Once finished with the main course of dinner, they returned back to the drawing room to continue finishing the game and wait for dessert.

"My, I thoroughly enjoyed that," said the Italian as Ciel took his seat and Alicia stood behind him. "Now, about the contract..."

"Before that," said Ciel, waiting for the older man to sit down. "We must finish our game."

"A-ah, quite." He looked troubled and Alicia couldn't help but to crack a smile. "But I'm afraid I have another appointment to go to."

"What could be more important than negotiating with the Young Master?" Alicia questioned.

"Alicia," Ciel warned.

Alicia bowed. "I apologize, Young Master. You ought to know that I tend to express myself quite often."

Ciel kept his gaze on her. "... Yes... That is so." He returned to Mr. Damiano. "Children are avid for games. You know that as well as I do."

The Italian nodded. "In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment?" he questioned.

Ciel gave his approval and the man left just as Sebastian entered, bringing a cart of tea with him.

Once the door closed, Alicia walked over and plopped down on the empty chair. "Hah, he still thinks he has a chance, that man," she said. "How annoyingly persistent."

"Yes, incredibly so," Ciel agreed, bring the tea cup Sebastian handed him up to his lips as Alicia studied the board while Sebastian studied her.

Getting a ruff of the smell, Ciel recoiled, a deep frown on his face. "What is this?" he asked, and both supernatural beings looked at him. "The aroma is so weak."

Alicia glanced down at her cup. "It's Italian tea," she said. "They're not as strong as English Tea, as it's not really their favorite drink."

"Yes," said Sebastian. "In Italy, coffee is the main stream drink, as is America." He glanced over to Alicia, who took a sip of her tea and placed the cup back on the plate.

"It's true," she confirmed. "I began drinking coffee when I was only Fourteen years old, and that's 2 years older than you when you started drinking tea, yes, Ciel?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he replied.

Alicia nodded. "Though my father drinks coffee a lot, I only drink it when I'm tired and need some energy to get through the day. Otherwise, I'd make tea or have something else."

Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Why did you bring this brand of tea?" he questioned.

"I thought to bring it in defense to your guest, seeing as how you rather enjoy tea, Young Master," Sebastian answered. "But, as I've said, tea isn't really their cup of drink, so it's hard to find any high quietly type there. Is it not to your liking, My Lord?"

Ciel looked at his reflection in the tea. "No," he replied. "I don't like it at all."

Sebastian put the teapot back on the cart. "I'll go prepare the dessert than."

"Yes, let him enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality to the fullest."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed to receive the command, his eyes glowing crimson red as he left the room.

"Hmm," said Alicia, picking up Sir Clause's piece and dangling it above the space with the picture of a person burning in raging flames. "With such a command, it doesn't seem as though he'll be returning." She spun the dice. "How interesting. This might actually be better than a cub."

"Cub?"

"Yes. In the future, instead of using this, we use two six sided dice. But with this, I believe it's a lit better to make sure that people don't cheat. Unless they know when to hit the table or how much strength to use when spinning it."

"... Do you know it?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow in question. "My Lord, you are the leader of the English Underworld, are you not? Surely you are familiar with the ways of gambling, yes?"

"I'm sure I can learn."

"I see. So then," she glanced up at Ciel. "Shall we start a new game? It's been a while sine I've play a board game with anyone."

"... Very well," said Ciel, moving his piece back and starting a new game with Alicia.

A few minutes past and Alicia said, "My, this truly is brutal game." Her tone of voice implied that she was amused and was a bit interested, yet also a bit bored as she kept a small smile on her face. "I've never played anything like it." She moved her piece.

Ciel studied her. "Alicia."

"Hmm?"

Ciel rolled. "... Has any of your ancestors ever been caught and burnt before?"

Alicia looked up, her eyes twinkling. "Are you referring to the Witch Hunt?"

"...Yes."

Alicia thought about it for a moment. "I think Grandfather said that Michelle was burnt alive before while Grandmother said that Arthur was hung, and Peter was staked back in the 16th century. Father once said that Angelica was drowned, ah- that is the tradition in America. Drown the accused to see if she's a witch. If she floats, she is, if not then she drowns. Either way, she dies. And her death resulted in Alfred going off on a raging spread, because he was the actual witch, but his lover took the blame because... well, women tend to get jealous." Ciel's face twisted into a deep frown. "And when they get jealous... well, 'Hell hatch no furry like a woman's scrone'. Though, what Alfred did next may just trumple that saying."

"And what did he do?" Ciel questioned with interest.

Alicia smiled and Ciel wondered if he shouldn't have asked that question. "He obliterated an entire village off the face of the Earth," she answered, "making sure to erase everything and have no one remember it so he wouldn't be reminded of the pain. After which, I heard he was hung. And naturally, he sealed off his own memory to forget the pain, forget everything about the village... about magic."

"How brutal." He remembered back to his own pain.

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Quite."

"If it was me, I wouldn't forget. Even after I take my revenge."

Alicia studied him for a moment. "... You have no idea what kind of an affect that had on my Father and Grandfather, and you have no idea how far they are willing to take revenge. Grandfather will hold the grudge and bid his time while Father tends to deal with it right away and get it over with. You'd think that's less scary, but no. Both are scary... Ah, and I heard that there was also an incident with a vampire in Romania and someone else from my family getting staked as well. The person who'd done it as the uncle and the nephew, who was turned, hunted him down for it. Along with the others..." She smiled in amusement.

Ciel piped up. "Vampires exists?"

Alicia nodded. "Of course. I happen to know around four of them. Though only through passing with three of them and the occasional meetings and run-ins in places, while the other one, my grandfather's acquaintance and an in-law of the family, was responsible for temporarily turning my father into a vampire on Halloween."

They heard a scream from downstairs and both smiled.

"Now why did he do that?" Ciel questioned.

"My Grandfather wanted retribution and asked for Vladimir's, the name of the vampire and, no, it's not Dracula. Anyway, he asked for his help in getting back at my Father for last Halloween, where he lost because Father used a Russian man and Kiku against him."

"Why was he scared of them?"

Alicia let out a laugh as she held her up tea cup. "They're not exactly human either, you know. In fact, one might even call Ivan, the Russian, a demon. Now that I think about it, I think Ivan actually sold his soul to Lucifer and is probably staying close to Father and Grandfather to report back to him and convince the two to sell their souls as well."

"Oh, you don't say."

" _Mama Mia_!" The two head a shout in the distant night.

Ciel laughed. "What an ugly scream," he said. "He sounds like a strangled pig."

Alicia laughed. "He might as well be. Perhaps I should have turned him into one and ask Sebastian to care for him until the best occasion to roast him arrives?" Alicia pondered as she moved her piece again. "I'm sure your guests will enjoy it greatly. I heard that Chinese loves to have pigs for weddings and new years. They also warship their gods with pig head offerings." She looked out the window at the retreating back of the Italian.

"Well, that information might have been useful hours ago." Alicia laughed. "It's too late now though."

"Honestly," said Alicia, sounding amused, "he sold the factory without telling you and then he has the nerve to show up here and ask for more money to "secure a labor force"?" She laughed. "What a joke."

Ciel smiled. "Did he really think he could keep that a secret? Stupid trickster..." He moved his piece to the finished line.

"Ah, you won," said Alicia, sounding both happy and sad at the same time. "Seems I really am horrible at this game."

Ciel continued to stare at his piece. "Play it a few times and you'll learn."

"Of course... What are you thinking now, Ciel?"

"... Once you've lost something... you'll never get it back," he told her with honestly and sadness in his eyes.

"... If it was never yours to began with, then yes," said Alicia, picking up the pieces to put them away. "You will never see it again. However," she stood and walked over to Ciel, "if it's meant to be," she crouch down and grabbed his hand, staring at him with kindness, "if it's meant to be, then you will see it again. Don't worry Ciel. What should be yours will be yours."

"... How much do you know?"

Alicia smiled. "You mean how much has Grandfather told me?" she questioned. "... Who knows." She placed a figure on her lips. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you, Young Master?"

Sebastian entered then, bring desert with him. Alicia returned to her task of putting away the board game while Sebastian set the desert and introduced it as a Japanese dessert of apricot and green tea mille-feuille.

* * *

 **Please leave comments in Review!**

 **Still looking for more names for Sebastian!**


End file.
